List of references to The Shining
There have been several references to ''The Shining'' found in books, magazines, television programs, movies, artwork, music that play an integral role in mainstream society. Below you will find a definitive list to all references to The Shining. Parodies vs. References References are small nods to the series. They could be as simple as a film poster on a wall or as complex as incorporating entire scenes. Parodies, on the other hand, are completely and solely devoted to The Shining. Notes While most references will be to the Stanley Kubrick 1980 film version of The Shining, some are to the original Stephen King 1977 novel. References Movies Television programs Big Mouth (2019) * Season 3, episode 1 In the principal's office, a framed photo of the Overlook Hotel (Timberline Lodge) can be seen. * Family Guy (2009) *The scene when Danny is riding through the hotel and sees the spirits of the Grady twin girls has been parodied in "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" and in the opening of "PTV". In the latter, Stewie Griffin runs over the twins with his tricycle. In the former he blows them up with a bazooka missile. *In "Love Thy Trophy", Stewie’s letter blocks spell “REDRUM,” or “MURDER” backwards which is spoken many times by Danny Torrance as a warning to the danger the family faces and a hint to the hotel's bloody past. The Simpsons (1994) *Considering that it’s one of the greatest terror tales of all time, it’s no surprise that there’s a “Treehouse of Horror” special devoted to The Shining. Amusingly titled “The Shinning,” the episode sees the Simpson family as caretakers of the Burns mansion. And, inevitably, “No TV and no beer make Homer something something.” The Office (2008) *Dwight Shrute interrupts Michael’s new office plans to channel his inner Jack Torrance, looking a whole lotta crazy as he pulls back his hair and proudly shouts to the camera, “All work and no play makes Michael a dull boy.” He’s pretty great at it. We’d imagine Dwight’s life at the beet farm is a lot like life at the Overlook, just with more beets and less beatings. Daria (1998) *Everyone knows that kid — the one who whips out a pointer finger and chants “redrum” whenever a creepy building is thrown into the mix. As her family’s car approaches a hotel resembling the Overlook, Daria is that kid. Commercials Bing.com commercial (2009) *This 2009 Bing.com advertisement shows how The Shining would have played out if Wendy Torrance were to have the Internet at her fingertips. Be sure to Bing, “What do I do when my husband chases me up the stairs with a bat,” Wendy, because we’re pretty sure you’re at that scene. Music Slipknot, “Spit It Out” (1999) *The 1999 music video for “Spit It Out” covers all its Shining bases — twins, axes, “Slipknot” written à la “Redrum,” and even a snowy maze to boot. We’re glad the real thing didn’t involve Slipknot masks; the last thing those hallways needed was a clown. Thirty Seconds to Mars, "The Kill (Bury Me)" (2006) * The music video for "The Kill (Bury Me)" is based on the plot of The Shining, with the band arriving at an abandoned hotel with a striking resemblance to the Overlook Hotel. Various scenes mimic those from the film, including the typewriter and the woman in the bathroom. Video Games Duke Nukem 3D (created 2004) *Gamers were given a treat in the form of “The Shining 2,” a mod level for Duke Nukem 3D. In this version, players can explore the grounds of the Overlook Hotel without limitations. We’d try to avoid that room with the guy in the bear suit. You know the one. LIVE-ACTION AND ANIMATED MOVIES ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water ''(2015) In the scene where Plankton is searching inside SpongeBob's brain to find the secret Krabby Patty formula, he finds himself in a candy world and even encounters two popsicle twins stuck together, greeting Plankton saying, "Hello, Plankton. Come play with us." before adding, "Hurry... before we melt." T''he Angry Birds Movie ''(2016) '''In the scene where Red and Chuck are going door-to-door to find the stolen bird eggs, Red opens one door, revealing two pigs dressed up in identical blue dresses. They both say "Redrum" dramatically, leaving Red looking uncomfortable and closes the door afterward. ''Coco (2017) '''In the scene where Miguel is chasing after Dante through the art room, he passes by a painting of the Grady Twins as skeletons. 'Ready Player One ''(2018) '''The second key challenge in the OASIS takes place in ''The Shining film itself. All the events of The Shining challenge appear; the Grady Twins, the elevator of blood, Lorraine, the elderly naked lady and Jack Torrance. (only his legs and ax show) Category:References Category:The Shining (book) Category:The Shining (film) Category:The Shining (miniseries) Category:The Shining (opera) Category:The Shining (hhn)